Nightchild
by stargazer528
Summary: A mysterious girl from Robin’s past comes back but he doesn’t remember her! Who is she and why does Slade want her? Where does Raven fit in to all of this? R&R please
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: We don't own the Titans but someday we will and we'll have tons of money

**A mysterious girl from Robin's past comes back but he doesn't remember her! Who is she and why does Slade want her? Where does Raven fit in to all of this?**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

_Darkness and light. Sorrow and happiness. Fear and hope. Evil and good. All so different but without the one the other would fade from reality. What happens when these all join forces? A girl. Born into hate, stumbled into hope. In alleyways a shadow lurks. A shadow guides. A shadow runs from the world into night. But what if evil was only a thing of mind? Could this terror be a titan? One thing was for sure, Slade wanted Nightchild._

The day was normal. No crimes to stop. The city was safe. The titans were all fine, getting along. Why was Robin so sad today? An anniversary of what? Not his parents but almost as bad. Then suddenly the alarm went off to show Slade running down a dark alley after someone in a black cloak

"Nice cloak" commented Raven. Everyone was staring at her giving her that "are you serious" look

"What?" asked Raven?

"TITIANS GO!" yelled Robin as they ran out the door to rescue this mysterious person. ****

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Nightchild

"Never. I'll never leave you alone Nightchild for I need you." said Slade in his usual calm tone.

"What do you want from me?" asked Nightchild

"Oh you know what I want" Slade told the frightened girl. Running down the dark alley almost reaching her hidden home when something tripped her and she fell flat faced in the mud. As she was recovering from the fall Slade was right behind her. Closer and closer to grapping the hood of her cloak to take her away into the darkness of the night. When out of nowhere came a birdarang and cut Slade's hand.

"Slade. What do you want now?" Robin demanded

"Robin so good to see you again. This has nothing to do with you just this gir…" Slade said pointing at nothing for while Slade was detracted Nightchild had run away into the alley and disappeared. At this point Raven was getting suspicious about this strange girl that Slade claims to have been running after. Then in a blink of an eye Slade vanished.

'_Hmmm, who is this girl? Where did she come from? And where did she get that cool cloak?' _thought Raven as she headed home with the rest of the titans.

"Wow that was a close one…why does he want me? Maybe he found out… no he couldn't have, no one knows except Batman! Oh, I have a headache." Nightchild said out loud

'_What am I going to do? Maybe I could join the titans and be protected by them but what about the full moon. No, I've made up my mind I'm leaving my run down home (an old factory) and going to join the titans.'_ Thought Nightchild as she packed her things.

'_I knew that girl but who was she, I can't remember! Oh, great now it's going to bug me to hell. Aw shit! I need to find out whom she…'_ Robin thought but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Robin…are you the ok?" asked a worried Starfire

"I'm fine just thinking" answered Robin taking Starfire's hand in his.

"Ok, if you want some lunch Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven (after a lot of convincing), and I are all going to get some of the cheese if you would like to join us." Starfire told him

"You mean pizza um… sure I'll come." He said to a happy Starfire

"Let us then go" exclaimed the happy alien. Then they walked to the R cycle. Robin had his right arm around Star's waist thinking about whom that unknown girl was and why had she seemed so familiar.


	2. Pizza

**Chapter 2: Pizza**

'_Ok, I'm almost there. I just need to make it to their front door knock and get in'_ thought Nightchild as she glided over the water to Titan Island. She landed in front of the door and rang the rather loud door bell and waited for an answer. Nightchild waited for 5 minutes before leaving

'_I must have just missed them. Wonder where they are? Where will I go now? Slade will find me sooner or later. Maybe I should go look for them an dif I can't find them in 2hours I'll come back and wait here if they still aren't home.' _Thought the dark girl

**_mean while…_**

"Hmmm! Man this Barbeque chicken pizza is da bomb! Proclaimed Cyborg

"You can say that again my tofu pizza is the best!" chimed in Beastboy

"Yes my cheese is very delicious and look I have brought my own mustard." Said Starfire

"Super" says Raven while munching on her Hawaiian pizza (aka: pineapple and Canadian bacon)

"Yeah pepperoni is really good" said Robin. He stared at Starfire, he thought it was cute how she drank mustard, kind a gross but cute.

"Ok I'll get the check" offered Robin

"Ok, bye, see ya" Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy said in unison as they left. The only one that was still there was Starfire

"Star…" Robin said in a small voice

"Yes Robin" Starfire answered

"You know maybe you and I could go get some pizza by ourselves, alone, without the others?" Robin said

"Do you mean like one of your earthly dates I see on TV?" asked Starfire

"Yes" replied a now sweating Boy Wonder

"I would very much like that" answered the alien princess. Then they walked to the R cycle hand in hand heading back to the tower only to be greeted by a mysterious person.

**_Now with Nightchild_**

'_Aw man I can't find them any where, (sigh) well I guess I should go back to the tower.' _She thought while floating towards titan tower in the midnight sky. She finally landed in the front of the door, rang the loud door bell, and waited.

'_(sigh) Maybe they're still not home. Oh well try again later.' _Nightchild thought while walking away. Then she heard the door open

"Can I help you?" asked a male voice which Nightchild could tell was Robin's

"Yes, I need to speak with the leader of the titans (who she knew was Robin) it's important." Said the strange girl, the same one from the alley. Who was she, why did she need his help, and why does he think he knows her? Only one way to find out.

"Sure, come in" Robin said standing aside so she could come in. He was going to find out who she was and why Slade wants her.


	3. annoying author's note

Author's note: let me explain

Let me explain something about my story Nightchild. My friend Nightchild16 came to me with an idea for a story and she asked me to write it because she said that im good at writing which I guess im good at. And ive been having trouble putting the story up because my parents are very strict so that'swhy the second that Nightchild16 wrote was up before the first story… does everyone get it now… good. Oh to people who like this story sorry this is just another annoying author's note but i had to explain cause i have no reviews so to the people who actually read this story please review cause if you do you'll make me feel special hehehehe


	4. The truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Raven saw Nightchild come in with Robin. She began to walk to them but Robin saw her and shot her a "no, not yet" glance. Raven turned back and went to her room.

"So, um …" Robin began uncertain

"Nightchild" the girl said

"So Nightchild what can I…we do for you?" he asked still uncertain

"I need help… your help" she replied

"Why?" the confused boy asked. Nightchild sighed and got up.

"Go to West Gothum. To where it all started. Go to…Batman. There you'll learn what you need to know." And after she told him that she disappeared. Raven came back and found Robin standing there very vexed by what had just happened.

"Ok…who was that and where'd she go?" Raven asked

"Dunno. All she said was that her name was Nightchild and she needed my help." Robin answered

"With what?" she asked again

"I'm not sure. She told me to go see Batman in Gothum and that I'll learn everything I need to know." He replied

"Batman?" she said in a question tone

"Yeah, I haven't gone to him for help since I left to join the team." Robin said

"Are you going to go?" Raven asked

'_Who was that girl and why does she want me to talk to Batman'_ Robin asked himself while on the way to Batman's mansion. He kept asking himself 'why'. Finally he arrived at and was greeted by Alfred and taken to Bruce Wayne.

"Robin, what an unexpected surprise. What can I help you with?" Bruce said knowing why he was here.

"You know why I'm here. First off, who is that girl named Nightchild and how does she know you?" Robin sort of demanded/questioned looking confused.

"(Sigh)… her name is Laila and it means Nightchild, I found her in an alley one day and decided to take her in for company for you. You two were the best of friends she did everything with you well almost everything. After awhile she began to develop these strange powers like your friend…um… Raven was it, yes Raven. Then we found out that she was…" he stopped

"Was what? Tell me!" Robin demanded

"She's half vampire and couldn't control herself during a full moon. That's why your bird died…she accidentally drank its blood." Bruce finished. Robin sat there shocked and some what sad because he loved that bird it used to be his father's.

"Then why don't I remember her?" he asked

"Because, when she gained her powers she thought it would be best if you didn't remember her, so we erased your memory of her and she fled into the darkness hoping to find you again and it looks like she did." Bruce explained in a sort of sad tone. Again all Robin could do was sit there in shock. Just as he was about to say something Alfred walked in to serve afternoon tea. They drank tea and talked. Robin started on about his team and Starfire.

"Hm…she sounds like a real catch. Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel and I wouldn't worry about her getting attacked she sounds like a mini Wonder Woman." Bruce said with a lecherous smile on his face and eyes wandering.

"Ewwww! Gross!" Robin commented but Bruce ignored it. Bruce Wayne in love! Batman the guy who never shows any kind of emotion especially a gushy one kind of like … Raven though lately she's been acting weird around Beastboy almost flirty! As Robin got up to leave Bruce stopped him and gave him a button.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's a caller to call Nightchild to you. I put one on her when I found her" he answered.

"So you knew this day would come?" Robin suggested

"Sort of. I was hopeful" Batman said. As he was walking away Robin said across the room.

"Slade is after Nightchild. Why? What does she have that he wants?" Bruce turned around and looked at him and said

"One: Do not shout in my house again and two: he wants her powers." Robin stared wide eyed at Bruce in total shock


	5. Slade's reason

**Chapter 5: Slade's reason**

"Slade! What do you want with Nightchild?"

"…" no answer

"Answer me god damnit!" yelled Robin

"…" still no answer

"Uh Robin" Cyborg said worriedly

"What!?" he said harshly getting pissed off the Slade wouldn't answer him

"He can't answer you" He finished

"Why not?" Robin said some what sharply

"Because he's here" said the mechanical man. Robin wide eyed whipped around to see an unconscious Nightchild in the villain's arms.

"Robin, thank you ever so much for taking care of … my daughter. I've missed her so much" Slade said

"Daughter!" Robin said surprised


	6. Strange happenings, Nightchild's past

**Chapter 6: Strange happenings, Nightchild's past**

_Last time_

"_Daughter!" Robin said surprised_

"Yes, I lost her mother in a freak fire accident and decided to take care of her myself but I hid her so some thugs that were chasing us wouldn't get her and after I lost them I came back to get my little Laila but she was gone and I've searching for her and …her mother as well" Slade explained

"You liar! You said that her mother died" Robin yelled

"Oh, she did but she was reincarnated into someone very special. You're little… Raven" (Dun, dun, dun) Slade told the astonished titans

"Raven" they all said in unison except Raven

"Me" Raven looked even more pale then usual and looked like she was going to faint which she did. She fell into the warm comforting, _**loving**_ arms of Beastboy who was glaring at Slade.

"Now if you don't mind I would love to hold my wife in my arms again and take her and Laila home" Slade commented taking a step forward.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE!" BB yelled changing into whatever he could hurt Slade with and protect Raven at the same time.

"Now, now you don't want little Laila to grow up without a mother do you" Slade said calmly hurling flames at him but BB dodged them by flying away with Raven in his talons.

"I need her to complete my family" Slade noted still throwing flames at him trying not to hit Raven. Meanwhile Laila was lying down on the couch unconscious while being tended to by Starfire (Robin and Cyborg were both knocked out by one of Slade's fire balls, it hit them instead of BB) with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, please wake up new friend Laila" Starfire said worriedly. Then she started thinking, _'Does this girl have feelings for __**my**__ Robin? No, of course not she merely said that they were best friends not lovers or did she forget? Oh, well Robin loves me and not her'_ Star thought while trying to wake her up. Meanwhile, Beastboy was now a pterodactyl with Raven on his back flying away trying to be careful with his cargo. Still going after his "wife" Slade shot more flames to try and knock Beastboy down while not hitting Raven. Flying through the halls of the tower Beastboy trying to get away from Slade but he was closing in fast so he did the only thing left to do… stay and fight something that he normally doesn't do. He turned around attempting to hit Slade but before he could Raven started to glow black like her eyes. She then slowly lifted up and started to chant some unknown language and at that very moment Nightchild was doing the same thing only she was blue. Then in a swirl of black and blue Slade vanished into thin air. Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin all stared in awe.

"Wow!" exclaimed Beastboy

"Hu" moaned Raven and Nightchild. Robin caught Nightchild and Beastboy caught Raven, holding her tight in his arms Beastboy whispered

"I won't let him take you"


	7. More freak outs

**Chapter 7: More Freak outs**

_Several hours later_

"Hu" moaned Raven finally waking up.

"Dude she's waking up!" BB exclaimed

"Good, I'll go check on Nightchild and you stay here with Raven" said another male voice that sounded like Robin

"Ok, Raven are you ok?" asked Beastboy in a worried voice. She opened her eyes to see a pair of big worried looking eyes.

"Hu, Beastboy is that you?" asked Raven

"The one and only" he replied

"Then could you do me a favor" she asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you"

"Yes"

"get"

"huh"

"out of my face"

"hu, oh sure" he answered backing up onto another part of the sofa.

"Oh, what happened? And where is everybody?" Raven asked

"With Nightchild. You both totally grilled Slade!"

"Slade? Oh man! Is everybody ok? Where's Nightchild?"

"The infirmary. You know she's younger than you so she really got wasted. Poor kid. You really think Slade's her dad?" he asked

"No" was all she got to say. Just then Star's voice came in over the speaker,

"Um… Raven could you please come, our new friend Nightchild is doing the flip of out". Raven and Beastboy ran down to the infirmary only to find the walls covered in blue ready for Nightchild to smash.

"Zinthos, Mortus …!"- But Raven cut her off.

"Nightchild no! Take control of your anger!" Raven cried out. The blue faded and Nightchild fell to the floor, sobbing. Raven ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The rest of the titans were shocked to see Raven being so nice.

"Raven he's not my dad" she sobbed

"I know, I know. It's ok, he won't hurt you." Raven assured her new apprentice.

"Robin I'm taking her on as my apprentice. I want to help her."

"Fine Raven" Robin said, "So Nightchild let's see what you can do"


	8. Help With Training

**Chapter 8: Help with Training**

_On the training field_

"Alright Nightchild let's see what you've got" said Robin

"Um, ok" she said unsure about this while getting ready to fight the drones.

"Just remember control" Raven advised

"Right control" Nightchild repeated.

The word control was a word that none of the titans would ever forget. It was what one of their _**past **_titans lacked. Anyways, as soon as the drones came out the action started.

First, Nightchild sent blue dart like things out at the first three, then she chanted something like what Raven says.

"Zinthos, Mortus, Azerath" she chanted and the other five exploded after 5 seconds of being covered in a blue coating. After everything settled down and all the drones were destroyed Nightchild landed sort of roughly on the ground with a small thump. Everyone crowded around her in awe. Even Raven was impressed and she's hard to impress (Beastboy should know). They all started asking her questions like

"Where did you learn how to do that?" or "What else can you do?" They would've gone on but Raven said that Nightchild needed to rest and that someone had to cook dinner.

Beastboy immediately raised his hand and almost yelled, "I'LL DO IT!"

Then he shot off but then they realized that if someone didn't stop him then they would all be having pizza again unless some brave soul would actually eat his … tofu (Dun, dun, dun)!

"Awwww, no way man I'll cook and make us all realllll food!" Cyborg piped in (everybody let's out a little sigh puff cloud in relief) before BB could even get to the fridge. With an irritated look on his face Beastboy stated,

"Ah, HELLOOOO! Tofu is food just not meat" Cyborg gave him that "Duh" look.

"Exactly my point" he replied and started cooking some ribs (smart man), hotdogs, and hamburgers/cheeseburgers.

"Fine, cook your meat I'll just make my delicious meat- free substitute" he said and Beastboy pulled out his portable grill since Cyborg was already using the built in one. Nightchild walked in and came up to BB asking,

"If you don't mind sharing I'd like some tofu too. I like both meat and non-meat" Everyone stared wide-eyed, this girl was perfect!

"OF COURSE! ANYBODY CAN HAVE SOME!" yelled BB as he did his happy dance while smirking at Cyborg. Then they all ate their meals in peace that is until Beastboy tried to get Raven to try some tofu (dun, dun, dun).


	9. Kidnapped

**Chapter 9: KIDNAPPED!**

Now that everyone was full they all said their good nights and went to bed. But in the mists of Raven's room two black eyes waited for Raven and Nightchild to come to their unexpected doom.

As the two girls entered the room a figure jumped out of the shadows, knocked them out but not before they could scream their asses off and he jumped out the window about carrying them off into the dark mysterious night.

Just as the other titans came in to see Slade jump out the window with the two girls in his arms. Beastboy was fuming,

"BRING RAVEN BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Beastboy screamed out the window at Slade.

"Oh, you can't have her back her destiny is far too great for you. She's better off with someone like … me" Slade said calmly, looking back.

"But you're the living-dead" BB yelled. Slade only shrugged and went off.


	10. The Ceremony

**Chapter 10: The ceremony**

_Now in a dark creepy cave with a bright red wall_

"The ceremony is ready master, the gem and sacrifice are in position" Slade said to the wall. Then four bight red eyes appeared on the wall.

"Excellent. Awaken the gem so that she may recite the spell" the four eyes commanded Slade. He looked up,

"As you wish master" the walking corpse obeyed.

_Back at the tower_

"Where do we stand on a location?" asked Robin.

The two dark girls had been missing for hours now and they have been trying to get a lock on Raven's signal. BB was pacing the floor.

"We have been searching for hours and still not one little beep" answered Starfire.

"Maybe something Slade said will give us a clue" suggested Cyborg.

Everybody's faces lit up when they remembered Slade saying something about Raven's destiny.

"The old library!" they yelled together and immediately ran off to go save Raven and Nightchild before it was too late.

_In the old library I the secret room_

"Uhhh… what happened? Where am … no!" Raven said I a worried voice.

She looked at her new surroundings knowing she was in the old library where _**he**_ would come through the portal. She had not realized that the day would have come this soon. Then she began to think, if Trigon needed strength then he would need lots of power and knowing him he would probably take a sacrifice and he would probably take someone like…

"Laila! Nightchild!" Yelled Raven from her little hand shaped pedestal hoping for an answer. She started worrying.

"Nightchild where are you?" she yelled again

"…" no answer

"Nightchild answer me!" Raven was now pretty sure that Laila was either dead or knocked out. Then the girl heard footsteps.

"Nightchild?" Raven said/asked sort of relieved.

"Almost but not quite" Slade said while bringing in an unconscious Nightchild.

"I won't say the spell, I refuse, and you can't make me!" Raven yelled

"Dear child you have no choice in the matter and I don't have to make you say it because if you don't your apprentice will die a most horrible death" the corpse said with a chuckle.

"And if I do, then what? She'll still be eaten by Trigon for strength, isn't that horrible enough?" Raven explained

"True though if you don't I get to make her how should I put this … not pure anymore and then I get to burn her to a crisp and she'll still be eaten by Trigon. Your choice." The villain said plain fully but you could almost her the delight in his voice. She looked down not wanting to do this but she had no choice.

"Alright, I'll do it just don't touch her or else" she agreed and took her position in her mediation sit.

"Darn I was so hoping you would choose the first choice." Slade said evilly

Raven just glared at him getting ready to say the spell and end the world.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire

The Gem will be his por…" but before she could finish Raven heard an all too familiar blast.

She turned around to see her miracles… her friends coming to get her and Nightchild. They all started firing at Slade, Robin threw electric disks at him, Star shot starbolts and eye beams, Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon, and Beastboy pretty much just tried to get to Raven. As he got closer she yelled at him to go get Nightchild first and he did, laid her down near the exit and went back to Raven. When he got as close as the top step Slade shot a fireball at him but Raven put up a protective wall to shield him. BB then grabbed Raven by the wrist and dragged her down the steps, then once again Raven glowed black and Nightchild blue and they chanted in that weird language from before and in another swirl of black and blue they combined their powers to bring down the whole entire building! When the dust cleared the only things left were four conscious titans, two unconscious, and one conscious villain. Looking around they noticed that Raven and Nightchild were still glowing.

"Another time titans" Slade said but before he could disappear Raven said,

"I'm not done with you yet!" and just like that her and Nightchild were bartering Slade around like a tennis ball and finally they said their chant which they could now understand as,

"Mortus, Zinthos, Metrion, Azerath" they chanted and Slade disincarnated. Then they carried Raven and Nightchild back to the tower to rest.


	11. A New Room

**Chapter 11: A new room**

After Raven and Nightchild recovered they spent a lot of time together training (except for a couple of times when Raven's out with Beastboy) which helped out a lot considering that now Nightchild can control herself during a full moon. It had been almost a month after the incident and the titans now had a surprise for Nightchild. Walking with Raven to the level into a dark room above Raven's room.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Your room" Raven simply said and flicked the light switch to revile almost like hers except a little brighter.

The bed was in the of a star, the ceiling was covered in outer space stuff like comets, stars, different faces of the moon, etc. and the walls were painted a sea blue and same design as Raven's only blue, she had her own bathroom, a semi-dark blue couch and recliner, her very own plasma screen TV, and adjustable lights. Nightchild stared in awe.

"Oh my god" was all she could mange to get out before running to hug Raven and surprisingly she hugged her back.

"Oh and before I forget, here put this somewhere safe." Raven said handing her a mirror. It was like Raven's mirror only blue.

"What is it?" she asked

"It's a meditation mirror it's linked to your mind like my mirror only less scary" she explained with a chuckle

"Oh wow I can't believe… should I put it somewhere safe?" she questioned

"Yes, out it somewhere where only you can find it, so curious friends won't find it and accidentally get inside your mind" Raven said mentally reminding herself of when BB and Cy got lost in her head.

"Thank you. I will cherish it and put it somewhere where only I can find it" the dark girl reassured.

"Good, now come on lets eat. Cyborg's cookin ribs and Beastboy cookin crap" Raven said with some fake excitement in her voice.

They left the room and went to eat. Raven sat down next to BB and he put his arm around her waist (sorry BBTerra lovers I have issues with Terra.) They all ate like one big happy family that fights crime.

**The End**


End file.
